Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to extremely small liquid pumps, called "micropumps." It particularly relates to pumps that can precisely control fluid metering in medical treatment and chemical analysis applications, and it relates in particular to silicon technology micro-machining methods used in manufacturing the micropumps.